criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Whale of Time
'''A Whale of Time '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Capecchi Lands and it's 44th case of the game, also the 2nd one to take place in Capecchi Lands. Plot The team found out that Madison Black has a private island and that she is currently there on vacation. The team headed there to interrogate her with Savannah Blake's private airplane. When they arrived, teaching assistant Brooke Long told them that one of Madison's guests has been murdered. The team investigated the rooftop party, only to find Mexican ambassador Janis Martinez dead with her throat slashed open. Amber and player interrogated Brooke, who revealed that Madison was planning this party for few weeks and that she invited only her closest friends. The team also spoke to teenage actor Trevor Paul and private airplane's pilot Shane Redfern. When Amber and player returned back to the rooftop party, they got a call from Tyler Highmore, who told them that Janis was involved in a big celebrity scandal. Tyler explained that Janis posted racist photos on her social media accounts, and one of her posts is her shaming her own fiancée Gail Harding. The team spoke to Gail, who revealed that she was about to broke the engagement. Amber and player also suspected Jon Tavin of a murder because he arrived at Madison's island just 15 minutes before the murder. Later, the duo investigated Madison's kitchen, and spoke to Brooke, who revealed that she was operating a hate blog for Janis, and Shane, who explained that he and Janis had a pretty heated argument when she was visiting Venusville few weeks ago. A little while later, Amber overheard someone screaming on the rooftop party. Amber and player quickly went up there, only to find Gail screaming since she found a bloody pizza knife in her bag. The duo sent it to Philip Perry, who told them that the pizza knife is indeed the murder weapon because it has Janis's blood on it. A little while later, the team spoke to Trevor, who revealed that Janis promised him that she will leave Gail for him, Gail, who said that Janis didn't wanted to raise their adoptive daughter with her, and Jon, who was angry that Janis broke his expensive watch after getting drunk. Later, the team found enough evidence to arrest Gail for her fiancée's murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Gail told them that Janis completely lost her mind and all she wanted was to be in a center of attention. Gail explained that Janis already caught so much hatred with her racist social media posts. Few days ago, Gail told her that she feels uncomfortable being with someone who is causing scandals everywhere. To her suprise, Janis promised her that she won't cause any scandals from now on. Few minutes before the murder, Janis asked Gail for one favor. Janis told her that they will move to Mexico and start a completely new peaceful life if Gail helps her with burning the American flag in front of Venusville Grand Hall. When Gail refused, Janis started screaming at her. They started fighting and the fight ended with Gail slashing her throat open. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Gail to 5 years in prison. Post-trial, Chief Vanya Bhakta told the team to find Madison and interrogate her. The duo headed to the rooftop party, only to find Madison's broken locket in her safe. After putting it back together, Madison came up to them, wanting her locket back. Before she could get it back, Amber demanded answers from Madison, but she denied everything and suggested that Order of Specters falsly accussed V.A.S.A. When Amber told her that they've seen a video of Anthony Blackpaw talking to senior agents about her, Madison laughed and said that a single video can't get them anywhere in court since OoS have already caused multiple incidents only to distract the police. The team decided to search through Madison's kitchen, only to find a hologram device that was sent to Tyler, who explained that hologram was a message from Madison to Stella, telling her to stay back. Amber and player went to interrogate Madison again, only to realize that she left the island... Meanwhile, Philip Perry wanted to talk with player about Madison, telling them that they still don't know why Madison, Anthony and Stella decided to freeze the entire world. To find answers, they decided to search Madison's private beach only to find a USB stick inside of the beach bag that was sent to Tyler. Few hours later, Tyler told them that beach bag and USB belong to Madison, but he couldn't really find anything important, but he did found out something interesting. Some of the pages were about Madison's college work, but some of the pages were something different. On one of the pages, Madison (21-years-old at the time) expressed an extreme sadness because south and north pole and because nobody attended her fundraising event for polar animals. Philip wondered if Madison decided to freeze the entire world because she didn't wanted poles to melt and polar animals to die, but Tyler believed that it was something deeper since Stella and Anthony didn't agreed with some of Madison's plans. After all these events, the team decided to return to Capecchi Lands, hoping to find out more things about V.A.S.A.'s original plans... Summary Victim: * Janis Martinez (found dead on the rooftop party with her throat slashed) Murder Weapon: * Pizza Knife Killer: * Gail Harding Suspects BLongVC44.png|Brooke Long TPaulVC44.png|Trevor Paul SRedfernVC44.png|Shane Redfern GHardingVC44.png|Gail Harding JTavinVC44.png|Jon Tavin Quasi-suspect(s) MBlackVC14.png|Madison Black PPerryVC25.png|Philip Perry Killer's Profile * The killer eats chili. * The killer is a Scorpio. * The killer drives a convertible. * The killer wears glasses. * The killer wears a red scarf. Crime Scenes